Photograph: of the Future, of the Past
by Goddess Bless
Summary: Zach Addy receives a photograph in his mail and he is suddenly pulled back into a past relationship with a woman he vanished out of his life one day never to return, and she had a daughter. The only problem is, is that he can't find them. ZA/HG
1. Pictures of You

I have replaced the original chapter with the edited and more concise version. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Opening the letter that was left in his mailbox Zach sucked in his breath. There in his hands was a picture of a young woman who was nothing but an old image in his mind. What truly shocked him was the younger girl that was clutched tightly to the woman, they were smiling. His brain worked quickly as usual, only this time he wished that it hadn't, all the tissue markers and hereditary marks said that this child was his and hers. The picture was ripped out his hands from behind and he turned around fast to try to get it away from Hodgins before he could see it.

"What's this Zach-o? Looking at a mail at work?" Hodgins took a look at the picture and his taunting smile faded. Seeing his chance Zach took the picture from his hands and roughly stuffed it into his lab coat pocket.

"Zach, there was a woman in that photo, a woman and a child."

"I realize that Doctor Hodgins." Zach turned away quickly and went over to the examination table. Putting on a new pair of plastic gloves he picked up a bone and started to examine it.

"No, Zach. There was a woman and a child in that picture." Zach tried to ignore him.

"What's Zach got?" It was Zach's worst nightmare; Doctor Brennan had come to see his progress and had heard the tale end of the conversation.

"He's got a picture that you should see."

"Give it to me Zach." Doctor Brennan held out her hand for the photo and Zach had the right mind to refuse.

"I'd rather not."

Her face turned to a shocked expression.

"Zach give me the picture!"

"No! I am not your graduate assistant anymore, you cannot tell me what to do, Doctor Brennan." Zach stormed off the platform barely avoiding hitting Booth. Booth swiped his card and came towards the shocked duo.

"What was that about?" He asked in surprise.

"I- I don't know." Brennan replied with a stunned expression

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%##############################

Tears hit the photo and Zach crinkled it up further in his hand and pressed it to his chest. He had a child; he was too young for children! Well, anatomically speaking he wasn't and in other societies he was surely old enough, but for the society he was currently living in it was completely irresponsible for him to have a child, despite being financially capable and stable enough to care for a child.

He didn't understand the feelings coursing through his body, and he wasn't sure that he wanted to, which was weird for him because he had always wanted to understand what he was feeling and why.

He felt rather than saw Angela sit down next to him and he let her take him into her arms.

"Sweetie- Zach. Tell me what's wrong."

He shook his head, though a part of him didn't understand why he was so reluctant to talk about this. Shame maybe?

She tilted his head up and he was able to recognize the facial tissue depths for concern. Reaching her hand into her purse she grabbed a tissue and handed it to him.

"Now don't throw it down on the ground."

He wiped his face.

"I wouldn't litter."

He was calmer now, and he realized that these feelings he was having were illogical. Resigned, he handed over the photo.

Angela's eyes widened noticing the same markers that he did.

"But, Zach. How, who?"

Zach hung his head miserably and pushed his hands harshly through his hair as if to punish himself.

"I met her while doing my graduate work in engineering. She was doing some kind of work here for the English government. We were happy."

"You were happy, and?" Angela pushed for information.

"She just left me one night. We were lying in bed together and she asked if I believed in magic. When I replied that magic is completely illogical and has no scientific connotation or proof she just smiled and said, 'I thought so.'" He paused, "The next morning I woke up in our bed and she had left a note saying that I'd never see her again and not to look for her, for I wouldn't find her."

"But you did."

He reacted violently, something that he regretted later, "Of course I did!" Angela put a calming hand on his shoulder, "I searched and I searched, but it was as though she had never existed. And now this."

Zach took the picture back and traced the image of the two people. "The girl, her daughter, my daughter's name is Annette. See, it's written here." He flipped over the picture and on the back there was writing, "Hermione and Annette (Age 4) at the Equality and Enjoyment Festival 2006".

"What are you going to do now?"

"There's nothing I can do."

"But sweetie."

Zach stood from the bench and his shoes scuffed on the rocks that created walkways on the national mall. "I couldn't find her then, and I can't find her now."

"But-"

"No, Angela. Leave it alone."

Zach walked away and not towards the Jeffersonian. Angela headed back and told the others that Zach needed a personal day and that she wasn't going to tell them anything.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%###############

The next year on the same day Zach was working in the lab though he seemed to be constantly fidgeting. The cause for his discomfort was another small envelope sitting on the counter near him that he had since refused to open. Looking around and spotting no one Zach was unable to resist the envelope and grabbed it. Ripping it open he found another photo.

This time the girl and her mother were obviously a year older, they were dressed in nice sundresses and in the background he spotted the Parliament building and clock tower. Flipping the photo over he saw another inscription.

"Hermione and Annette (age 7) Infant School Field Trip to Parliament"

Taking the picture back to his office, Zach pulled out a frame that he had purchased for this occasion and placed it in. Setting it upright, he placed this new image next to the previous picture of his daughter.

He still had told no one, and he was sure that Angela hadn't told anyone, so he wasn't surprised when the others asked questions about this new photo.

No one knew it, but it had been the thought of Annette and Hermione that had been his inspiration and will to defy Gorgomon. If it had not been for them, Zach feared that he might have fallen under Gorgomon's will and would have lost everything he held dear.

Another year, another photo and this time Zach didn't even hesitate to open the letter and found another image of Hermione and Annette. In the back of his mind Zach wondered how the picture fit into the neat little story of their lives that he had created, however illogical that notion was.

His daughter was another year older, and another year more beautiful with her mother's light curly hair and eyes, but with his build and structure.

He flipped over the picture, "Hermione and Annette (age 8) first year of Primary School!" Very faintly on a trolley in the background Zach saw a route name. Jumping from his work stool he ran to Angela's office. Currently Angela was showing Booth, Brennan, Cam, and Hodgins a scenario about their latest victim and Zach barely stopped.

"Excuse me, but I need you now, Angela, it's an emergency." He all but grabbed Angela and rushed her to her computer station and gave her the photo with shaking hands.

"Oh, Sweetie. Another photo?"

"Look Angela! She- she made a mistake this time." He tapped the photo with a finger that shook heavily, "There on that bus there's a sign that says the route, tell me the route. Please."

Angela almost refused but he desperate look in his eyes made her take the photo and scan it in. She enlarged the photo and super focused the pixilation and imaging of the sign

The sign cleared and read 'Finsbury Park Interchange/ Battersea Bridge/ Hester Road route 19'.

"I'm going. I'm going to find her." He had already memorized the route and grabbed the photo out of her scanner. Power walking past the rest of his colleagues as they were coming towards Angela's computer he all but ran to his office.

Flipping down the two picture frames on his desk he carefully removed the photo from its trappings and put all three in the pocket of his day jacket. Removing his lab coat he put on his jacket and turned to leave and saw his coworkers standing there.

"Doctor Saroyan I am taking an unnotified leave of absence and do not know when I will be returning."

"Okay, Zach."

The others stared at her.

"Just as soon as you tell me why."

"I cannot, just in case I do not succeed."

"Then I can't let you go."

"I'll quit then." Zach's voice was firm and unmovable, he could easily find employment somewhere else.

"No he won't quit then." Brennan stepped in not really understanding the situation, but understanding that Zach quitting was not an option. She took a moment to think of a plausible situation that could get Zach out of the lab with his job intact.

"He'll be coming with me to work on some digs in-."

"England," Angela supplied, as she was the only person other than Zach that knew where those photos were taken, "And I'll be going as well." Cam gave her an incredulous look, "For reconstruction of the facial models."

Angela grabbed at Zach when he started to protest and silenced him with a firm tug of the arm.

Cam started to protest, however Brennan would hear none of it.

"The Jeffersonian has been wanting me to go on this dig for a long time, and I believe it is time for me to temporarily go back to my main field of study, instead of working with the FBI." She shot a look at Booth, "No offence."

Booth held up his hands, "None taken."

Cam didn't know what to say and thus was unable to stop them from walking out, their case was basically

Zach was both frustrated and relieved with his two companions, he was going to England to find his family, once and for all.


	2. Perfectly Sensible

Sorry it is taking so long the update. There are two new baby's in the house, Cody and Kiki. So, it is a bit hectic. But, hey! I got around to it right? Right. Enjoy.

* * *

"Go and organize your bookshelf." Hermione told Annette without looking up from skinning and cutting some green apples for her daughter. She heard rather than saw her daughter go and do as she bid. They lived in a decently sized flat above Ollivanders shop. There was no divider between the small kitchen and the living room, which was just large enough for a good sturdy couch, a low table, a rocking chair and large bookshelf that was pushed back against a far wall. The kitchen housed a reasonably sized table and chairs; really the entire area was reasonable.

In the middle of the wall that housed the bookshelf was a long dark hallway that stretched back into the apartment. The hallway housed four doors, a modest and sensible bathroom, two also sensibly sized bedrooms and one small study or library. In all Hermione and Annette's apartment could be described in a few words: neat, tidy, and sensible. Upon completion of her chore Annette reentered the room and sat at the dining room table. Hermione placed the apple slices in front of her daughter and then summoned a hairbrush. While Annette enjoyed her snack Hermione brushed through her daughter's hair gently.

Annette's hair was a thick and curly a true show of her maternal heritage. The colour, however, Hermione mused was that deep chocolate brown that had so attracted her to Annette's father. Taking small portions of the hair she plated it on two sides and then strung it up in the center to make a neat and reasonable hairdo that looked both adorable on Annette and served the purpose of keeping the hair out of Annette's face.

Her child was turning nine and it was both a time of great joy and a time of great sorrow for one Hermione Granger. Giving her daughter a squeeze on the shoulder she took the brush and put it back in the bathroom. The door opened and she heard the familiar voice of Harry. The door opened directly onto the kitchen so she didn't get the chance to notice until she returned to the room that Harry was not alone. Her ex, Ron was there as well and she swallowed her pride and her anger so that it would not effect her daughter's precious birthday.

Harry came around the table and gave her a big one armed hug, as the other arm contained a large box with metallic pink and silver wrapping paper, "I'm sorry, Mione. But he really wanted to come. I just couldn't stop him." Hermione closed her eyes and accepted his apology; they both knew how stubborn Ron could be at times. Releasing her from his hug the two adults turned and saw that Ron had already pulled up a seat next to Annette and was talking in a very animated fashion about his latest quidditch practice.

Hermione felt her heart break. She knew that Ron wanted so much to be Annette's father, to the point where he believed that she was his biological daughter, but the was not the case. Annette's father was a handsome graduate student- no doubt with a few doctorates now, whose heart was genuine and true. If only he had the open mindedness to believe in magic.

A fling had started upon Hermione's return from the states and that she had always regretted. She was hurting and Ron was all too willing. In the end, however, Hermione knew that she wasn't being fair to neither Ron, nor herself and upon her realization immediately broke things off. She had never done a paternity test to decide the true lineage of her daughter, but she hadn't needed to. She knew the second that she was pregnant that it was Zach's. She became even more sure when Annette was born and again as she grew. There was just so much of him in Annette that she couldn't deny it. Their attitudes, their vocal tones, their features.

Harry went over to Ron and Annette and dropped the package down onto the dining room table. "There you go squirt. One large present from your favorite uncle." He pointed at himself with his thumbs and grinned widely, "Yours truly." Annette eyed him gravely and nodded, just as what she did with everything in the world. And as Hermione hugged herself she laughed slightly, that right there was what made raising her little genius so difficult he was everything around her- especially Annette.

Harry and Ron were there to take Annette out for a special, "No-Stuffy-Mommy's" allowed day of adventure. They had promised to return the child by eight-thirty that evening, but Hermione wasn't going to hold her breath. Annette reached for the box and unfolded the wrapped paper from the parcel delicately and then folded it neatly off to the side. That was how Zach opened presents too.

The box contained a brand new, and what looked like an expensive dragonhide book satchel. Hermoine's lips tugged into a frown, it wasn't as though she couldn't afford these types of presents for her daughter, her income was enough, she just didn't want Annette to get used to such expensive things. Annette examined the satchel with all the gravity of an age-old monk. She traced all the burned in designs- modest and reasonable of course- with her fingers and then slipped them into the bag to explore every nook and cranny.

"Thank you."

The voice was quiet, the exact voice you would expect from such an old souled body. Harry pushed forward on his seat and the legs grated against the wooden floors, "You really like it?"

Annette nodded and continued to examine it for any and all flaws. "I shall find much use for this."

Harry nodded and broke down the now empty cardboard box for easy handling.

"Mine's a surprise." Ron said excitedly. His eyes were brimming with love for Annette and Hermione had to turn her head away. She didn't understand why she just couldn't love Ron.

Harry and Ron took a joyful Annette out and Hermione waved them goodbye as the trio left down the stairs that ran parallel to the shop below. Taking her long skirt she tied it in a knot so that way it would hang by her knees. Long skirts were her weakness for all their impracticality. After rummaging around for a few minutes Hermione exited her home with a small can of gold paint, a paintbrush, and surprisingly enough, a broom.

Standing right outside her door Hermione examined her previous work. Her door was a reasonable creamy white colour while her trim was in gold. Putting the broom under her, Hermione rode sidesaddle as it levitated her up to the area above the doorframe. There in reasonable black letters read the quote, "None of this Nonsense, Please." Half of the letters were outlined in that same gold paint and now she dipped her paintbrush in to finish the job. Unruly and unsupervised children from groups going to get wands often played and made a racket on her stairs and she was determined to put a stop to it.

'Overall,' She thought happily as she pain-stakingly outlined the letters, 'It has been a nice normal day.'


	3. Palms from Seed

Why, yes I am on a roll. Your reviews have inspired me. Actually it's because I have come down with whooping cough (who gets that anymore?) and thus am not allowed in the workplace. Or really, anywhere with people and I must wear an itchy face mask which is horrible and I am not allowed to be around the precious babies. Oh darn. Well, it proves wonderful for all of you. Read, please review or I will simply go crazy in quarantine.

* * *

Angela, Zach, and Brennan arrived at London Heathrow Airport at four twelve in the evening; something which Zach was definitely happy about- flying had never been his forte. Brennan led them through the terminal to baggage claim. After obtaining their luggage, a time consuming feat due to Angela's many bags, they searched for the car that was to pick them up. A man in a simple black suit with white shirt was standing with a sign reading 'Brennan' just outside the entrance. Angela and Zach held back and Zach made a face, "We are here as well, the sign should read for all of us." Angela laughed and clapped him on the back to push him forward towards the chauffer.

Brennan looked excitedly out the window once they were on the motorway. She turned to her companions, "He's taking M4 and then I believe A4, a very sensible route, I approve."

"Only you could get so excited over good driving, Sweetie." Angela remarked with a shake of her head and started out of her window. Privately she was wondering what kind of woman would love Zach. She frowned, what kind of woman would then crush his heart. She glanced at the man sitting between her and Brennan, he was so fragile and for once Angela didn't know if she could forgive someone of their actions.

It took some time to get through London traffic; especially at that time of day, thus it was nearly seven thirty when they finally reached the check in desk of the London Marriott on Grosvenor Square. It took another ten minutes for the three Jeffersonians to reach their separate rooms. Zach's room was facing onto the greensway and that was how Angela found him upon opening his door, sitting in a chair staring off at the small lush area.

"You left your door lock in the way of your door, so I came in." She sat on the bed just behind him.

"It was intentional." Zach answered without turning to look at her.

Angela took the plunge, "Zach, did you ever think that maybe you shouldn't try to find her."

Zach turned and looked at her with the calm gaze that he gave everything and she found herself wishing that he would just get angry or upset for once.

"Never. I love her."

"But she left you. How could you forgive her of that?"

"I'm sure she had some logical explanation for the whole scenario. I will simply ask for it when I find her."

Angela shook her head, "And what if it isn't logical? Or, what if she just," Angela paused, "What if she left because she didn't feel the same way about you."

This time Zach turned all the way around. "This is unlike you, Angela. To be so judging."

"And this is exactly like you to think that everything is logical." Angela countered.

Zach shook his head. "You don't know Hermione. She is completely logical. Everything about her was neat and planned and well documented."

"Except for the fact that she vanished like a ghost with no trace whatsoever. And she asked you about magic the night that she disappeared."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, Angela. However Hermione and I shared something, something that I have never once encountered before her, and have since not seen again."

Angela's eyes softened and she reached forward with her right hand to grab his. "Who would have known that Doctor Zach Addy was such a romanticist."

In the faint light Angela thought she saw what seemed to be a blush on her friend's face.

"Not romantic. Just observational." He stood, "And if you do not mind, I wish to sleep now so that we can work well at the institution in the morning."

Angela nodded and stood. She walked to the door and paused to replace the door lock back into its proper place. "I hope we find everything that you're looking for Zach, really, I do." With that Angela left to retire to her room for the evening.

As the door closed Zach sighed, "So do I, Angela. So do I."

* * *

A child's scream tore through the hot August air and then it happened again louder. It was the gleeful scream of a child who was getting soaked by the hose that was currently in the possession of her uncle. Harry sprayed Annette again and delighted in hearing the child's high pitch tremor of enjoyment.

Technically he was supposed to watering the flowers outside of his and Neville's shop, however the temptation to spray the little girl who was flouncing about in her yellow polka dotted sundress proved too much for him. _July Showers Flowers_ was small at the moment, situated on King's Road just across from Royal Avenue and it's small dirt and rubble covered center area.

They had come up with name of the shop in an easy, 'neither partner was more important that the other' type of way that excluded last and first names all together. Both men were born in July and July showers bring August flowers as the rhyme went. The store had two sides to it. One side opened onto Diagon Alley and the other opened up onto the muggle world.

The shop sold not only single flowers and bouquets, but herbal remedies and small plant based cooking products. They were pretty successful if their accounting was anything to show, not that you could tell from today. "Come on, Squirt. In, your mother would murder me very dead if she saw you all soaked and whatnot." Annette followed obediently into the shop where Neville waited like a mother hen with a towel.

"Did you really have to spray her?" Neville asked exasperatedly as he expertly toweled down the nine year old, as he had twin seven year olds himself.

Harry shrugged, "It was fun, she liked it, what's the harm?" Neville shook his head, but couldn't wipe the grin from his face; it had been fun to watch. He finished drying off Annette with a flourish.

"Now, a quick drying spell on your hair and I don't believe your mother will suspect a thing." Neville tapped his wand on Annette's head all the while grinning toothily at the girl.

Her curls sprung back to life and Harry nodded, "Pretty as a peach, you are."

"A peach is a fruit, I am a girl." Harry looked at the young girl with something of a questionable expression on his face. "It's a." He paused and looked to Neville for help, Neville raised his hands in surrender and walked off to spray the more delicate flowers with the mister. "It's an expression. Like saying, nothing looks better than a good ripe old peach." On the word 'peach' Harry extended his left hand and a peach popped into reality.

Annette took the peach, "Thank you, Uncle Harry." Harry patted her head, "Any time, now go sit in the back and practice your letters like your mother told you to." Annette, ever obedient, went and did as she was told.

Harry raised his voice to talk to Neville while grabbing a broom to do a quick sweep, "How is it that whenever it is this hot we never receive any customers?"

Neville's head poked from around a large sample arrangement of wedding decorations, "I haven't the foggiest. Though, it could be that they don't want to walk around with flowers in this time of muggy wet heat." He fussed over some orchids that he thought needed attention, "They wilt in this kind of weather- it's a true pity."

Harry nodded and finished his sweep. As he was returning the broom the bell that resided over the front muggle door to the establishment rang. He turned and greeted the tall brunette customer, "Welcome to _July Showers Flowers_ if there's anything I can help you with I'd be glad to do it."

The brunette paused, "I was just wondering who did the floral arrangement in the window- it's quite beautiful."

The arrangement in question was that of a portrait, specifically the Mona Lisa, done completely in tiny flowers. Harry grabbed a towel and wiped his hands down, "That was done by a friend of ours. She does portraits in flowers by request."

The brunette continued to gaze at the arrangement before seemingly remembering herself, she surged forward with her hands open to clasp his, "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Angela Montenegro. I'm an artist from the United States."

Harry grinned and shook Angela's hand. "Well, Angela the artist from state side. What brings you to this fair country."

Angela smiled at Harry and retracted her hand, "Well, business mostly. But I'm also searching for someone. She's probably in her thirties? She works or worked for the British government or embassy." Angela took a breath, "She has a daughter, Annette. She's eight now I think?"

Harry thought for a moment, "I can't think of anyone. I can think of plenty of young girls with the name Annette, quite popular right now, but none that are eight." Angela looked crest fallen.

"Oh, well. Thank you anyway." Harry frowned.

"I wish that there was more I could do, or say." He plucked a small Lily of the Valley from one of the fresh display bouquets. "Here." He handed her the tiny flower. "I will keep my eyes and ears out for those matching your descriptions. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Angela blushed slightly at receiving the flower, the man was truly sweet. "A name. Your name to be exact."

It was Harry's turn to blush. "I completely forgot, where are my manners?" He bowed valiantly towards her, "I am Harry, Harry Potter. Co- Owner of this fine establishment."

Angela smiled at him and took a deep breath of her flower, "Well, Harry, co-owner of the fine establishment I was happy to have met you today." Harry walked her to the door of the store and held it open for her.

"Come by again before you leave. Maybe the artist will be around for you to meet."

Angela smiled at Harry, "I'd like that." And with that she left and Harry closed the door to the store with a smile. Neville came out of the back room where he had wandered to check on Annette sometime during Harry's sweeping.

"Who was that?"

Harry grinned, "A new friend I believe. She was looking for some people, however I couldn't help her."

Neville shrugged, "I hope she finds them, now come on we have a few more floral arrangements to finish before closing."

Harry sighed and followed, "Fine, you slave driver."


	4. Practicum Consortum

I have had this sitting in a notebook for a while. I've been wanting to add more onto it, however I feel as though the length is appropriate. I commend all of you who have read this far and hope you enjoy this presentation.

* * *

Annette sat on the park bench, her facial expression that of quiet scrutiny. A man sat on the bench across from her, he was in obvious distress. Her heart told her that he was a good man, and despite the rule of never talking to stranger she was compelled to. And thus, she did.

Standing from the bench she took her time walking over to him. She walked with all the confidence and grace that her young age would allow her. She now stood in front of him and reached forward. Her hand tugged at his shirtsleeve expectantly, and the man looked up.

"You are lost." She told him, her voice was low and even, self-assured even at such a young age.

"Don't you know that you aren't supposed to talk to strangers?"

Annette shrugged. "Strangers are one thing, you are different."

He smiled at her slightly, "How?"

"This." She pointed to the badge that hung carelessly from his belt loop. "You are an officer."

"I am an officer- good eyes, kid." He reached forward and placed his outstretched hand in front of her. "Seeley Booth."

She studied his hand for a moment of quiet contemplation before daintily placing her hand in it, very much a lady. "Annette Granger."

Booth smiled and retracted his hands. "How old are you Miss Granger?"

"I am nine years old Mister Booth. And how old are you?"

"I am 37." He paused, "Eight. That is awfully young to be out by yourself."

Annette shook her head, "I am not alone, look."

Annette pointed to several almost unnoticeable persons located around the park, a woman was walking a carriage, an older male was feeding birds, and one was reading paper on a nearby bench. "They watch me, always."

"Why do they do that?" Booth asked, his mind already in motion with ideas.

"My uncle is an important man. They watch me to make sure I stay safe."

Booth felt uncomfortable with this information. He, as an American federal agent should most likely not be talking to her.

"I should go Miss Granger." He finally decided and stood.

"But you're lost."

"I'm not lost, just looking for some people."

Annette watched him before making a decision of her own.

"Then you will come with me. I know who can help."

"I really don't think that-" Booth started when he was interrupted.

"I think that you should some with us, Office Booth." It was the man who had been reading the paper. Booth internally swore at himself, he hadn't even noticed the man's approach! "If Annette wants to help you, you should let her."

* * *

"Zach, we've been here for a week already. I'm beginning to think that this is a lost cause."

"No! I must find them."

"Maybe you won't be able to." Brennan interrupted the fight with a voice of reason argument.

"What?" Zach's despair and anguish was evident.

"Listen, Zach." Brennan sat down next to him on the bed and put an arm around his shoulders in an uncharacteristic show of compassion and humanity. "It might be the case that we just do not have sufficient information."

Zach hung his head in defeat of this logical reasoning. She was right, he most likely did not have the necessary information to find them.

Angela put her arms around Zach and held him. A part of her cursed this unknown woman to the ends of the Earth for doing this to her friend.

Brennan stood and then reached over the side of the bed to retrieve her suitcase. "Well, let's start packing for home. I'll call Doctor Hodgins to inform the Jeffersonian of our departure.

* * *

Booth entered a flower shop and was surprised to see a relatively young man sweeping up fallen petals and clippings.

The thing that surprised Booth the most was the air of danger surrounding him. He was immediately on edge against what he could only assume was Annette's uncle. This sense of danger most likely had the world to do with why this man was important. Mafia? Terrorist? He didn't know, but he really didn't want to find out.

Annette was swept up into the young man's arms and he turned around at her tugging insistence.

A shock of green eyes against well tanned skin met Booth's face. A even bigger shock was to see how old the eyes were in comparison to the youth of the body.

"Annette tells me that you are lost." His voice was light and airy, much lighter than what Booth had imagined or expected.

Booth shrugged and stepped further into the shop at the man behind him's insistence. "I wouldn't say lost."

"You just haven't found what you've been looking for." The man paused, "Or, maybe you have."

Booth's eyes snapped to the man.

"Who are you to say something like that?"

"I am no one, Mister Booth. You came to me for help."

"I was forced into coming here."

"They would not have stopped you in trying to leave."

Booth now turned to the empty doorway and reached for the doorknob. It clicked locked before his very eyes.

"How did you do that?" Booth asked with a slightly fearful tone. He put both hands on the knob and pulled slightly.

"Magic."

Booth scoffed and continued to rattle the handle.

The door swung open and Booth fell out into the street.

"Go." Booth looked back at the shop but couldn't view anything but shadows due to the light difference. "They are leaving soon. You will find what you need across from Grosvenor Square."

Booth didn't need to be told twice and almost ran from the street where the store was located, he would surely not forget the store name _July Showers Flowers_.

* * *

That is all, I shall hopefully be updating again soon. I have a dreadfully boring class that is very good for writing. R & R

-iBless!


	5. Privileged Information

I'm back! I haven't forgotten, I have been finishing all my series and writing new ones. I'm finishing them in note books and on my lap top before posting again. Sadly, I started doing notebooks after my laptop crashed and I ended up losing everything out of my hard drive and actually had to get it replaced. Subsequently I lost my entire undergraduate thesis, and then of course to top off matters I broke my forearm, but didn't realize it and did a practice and a game with a broken forearm. Fantastic, right? So I have everything for this basically finished, I am trying to finish all my stories before I take a hiatus this coming spring because I have taken an internship in New Zealand and I am unaware of what my internet capabilities will be. Sooo, enjoy.

* * *

Booth stepped out of his hailed cab and paired the fare before looking up at the hotel in front of him. With determination he walked to the doors and passed through into the lobby.

"Can I help you sir?" Booth turned and knocked his knuckles on the patron desk before looking at the young woman behind the counter.

"Yes, Sarah." He said without missing a beat with notice of the young woman's nameplate attached to her uniform. "I am looking for patrons who are staying here- a Dr. Temperance Brennan." The young woman nodded and turned to her slim computer screen. Trying not to show his anxiousness at the length of time it was taking her to search the computer; Booth could not help but bounce on the balls of his feet in anticipation.

"Yes, a Temperance Brennan lodged here, but unfortunately checked out about an hour ago."

Booth's world seemed to drag behind him and he vaguely replied a thanks before stepping back and away from the information desk. Spinning in the lobby seemingly aimlessly he started towards the doors thinking, 'Alright Mister Magic. You better help me find them now or I'm going back there and you won't like it.'

Almost as though the fates had heard his thoughts the gruff man from this morning was at his elbow as soon as Booth had hit the street.

"Follow me." Booth felt that he had no choice but to follow, and he did.

"What's your name?" Booth said trying to seem agreeable despite his sinking feeling of being lost.

"Alastor." The shorter man glanced up at Booth suspiciously, "Alastor Moody." Booth nodded, but had the sense not to push the man further. Moody kept up with Booth remarkably well for someone who was missing a leg and had opted for a non sophisticated prosthetic. Moody stopped at a building and held opened a door and Booth stared at him for a moment before entering through it.

Immediately he noted that Brennan and the others were enjoying a light lunch in a far booth of this dingy establishment. The next thing he noticed was that he was alone, the man who had lead him there was no where in sight and as Booth glanced over his shoulder he vaguely wondered if he was going nuts and if that man had ever been there.

"Bones!" He called up walking with elongated steps in order to reach them even a moment sooner than not.

Brennan wiped her mouth with a linen and smiled up at him, "Booth! I had no idea that you were going to be here."

"Yeah, well. I couldn't let you all go off on this adventure without me."

"Well, you're a little late. We're leaving." Angela's mood was evident in her voice and Booth was at first taken aback.

"What's your issue?"

"We couldn't find them." Zach spoke but he refused to lift his head from the table where it rested.

"Not a hair?"

"Not even a crumb." Angela replied before nudging Zach from across the booth so that he would move in for their friend.

Once seated Booth took a moment to just stare at them.

"What is it?"

Booth looked at Brennan and shook his head, "I've just been having a weird day. I was at this park and this little girl took me to this flower shop, July Flowers-"

"Showers?" Angela finished in a question, and Booth nodded.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

Angela put down her coffee cup and turned to face the group a smidgen more, "I was there, a few days ago. They have some really great art pieces in there."

"I didn't notice." Booth's tone was bitter, "The wise guy owner basically kidnapped me. He did some weird trick with the door and called it, 'Magic'."

"Magic?" Zach finally picked up his head. "He said that it was magic?"

Booth shrugged, "Yeah, it was weird, gave me the willies."

Zach immediately tried to get out of the booth and it was all that Booth could do not to get crushed. "Take me there!"

"What? Are you nuts? I just said that, that guy was enough to make me feel uncomfortable and now you want to go there? Out of the question."

"He said 'magic' on purpose." Zach's face was desperate, "I just know it."

"Sweetie," Angela started trying to console Zach.

"No! She left me after she asked me a question about magic. And then both of you end up there. There is a reason- I feel it."

There was silence.

"You feel it?" Angela finally asked with astonishment.

Zach paused with a look of horror on his face, doing something because he had a reason went against everything he had ever believed in or stood for. Whatever the reason, it could not be helped something deep in his gut, though he knew that to be impossibly, was telling him to go to that shop.

"It is most likely some kind of psychotic desperation that it making me believe in something that is completely illogical and preposterous." Zach paused, "But I just have to know. Maybe," He paused, "I feel as though there is a likelihood that if I had answered her question differently, we would not be here trying to find her- she would have never left. I will not leave until I have exhausted every possibility."

* * *

The bell rang and Harry looked up from the expense report he was idly working on near the register, the bell was from the muggle side of the store and Neville was out currently, thus it was up to him to man both sides. Raising his arms, Harry stretched and heard a satisfying crack as he popped the liquid bubbles that resided between each of his vertebrae.

Closing his accounting book and sliding into the register he smoothed down his work apron and headed through the back to the muggle side of the store. It was the young woman from earlier, Angela if he recalled correctly.

"Angela," Harry greeted her cheerfully before plucking a small Heal-All from the unfinished arrangements table. He smelt the flower briefly before handing it to her, "It is a pleasure to see you again, what brings you back."

"I was hoping that the artist who created that piece was here, I'm going back home soon and don't want to miss out."

Harry shook his head, "I'm afraid she is not in right now." He checked his watch, 13:30. "I don't think she has plans of coming by today, but maybe I can pass on word of you liking her work." Harry turned back to the store and started walking away internally counting down.

"Harry."

"Yes?" Harry turned back to face the woman with a pleasant smile on his face.

"That's not the only reason why I am here."

"I know, but I won't help you."

"You don't even know about what!" Angela's frustration and anger was clearly evident on her face and in her voice.

"I know exactly what you are looking for, but he needs to come here himself and try to find it."

"I'm here." The young man of Harry's keen interest had been biding his time behind a display of flowers, an unusually calculating move on the young man's part according to Harry's sources.

Harry looked him up and down, this young man Zach, he would never forget the name of Hermione's chosen suitor, and he was exactly as Harry's informants had told him.

"Why should I give you any information?"

"Because I need to know." There was desperation in Zach's voice, though that did nothing for Harry.

"You do not deserve to know."


	6. Patience

**As I said, I have them all written out, and as an apology I am posting two tonight, instead of one. The rest will come in a timely manner.**

* * *

"What do you mean I do not deserve to know!"

"You don't, simply." Harry was not about to give Hermione to this man without a fight. She had come home from America not broken, but definitely tarnished and not without a certain amount of sadness.

"I came all the way here to find her," Zach's face pulled at Harry's heart, but he held fast.

"After you had some kind of proof of her whereabouts."

"Searching for her without some kind of physical inclination and proof would have been ludicrous."

"Which is why I don't trust you, you trust only your facts and your books. It is not enough."

There was silence and Angela was at loss for words to help the situation, it was obviously that Harry disapproved of Zach, though she had no idea why.

"I came here because my heart told me to." Harry's eyebrow rose, "I know that it is impossible for that to occur as the heart is an organ and that the feeling that I found myself experiencing was something that developed out of a persistent chemical reaction in my brain." Zach paused, "I do not usually do this, following these feelings is illogical, something that I will never be able to justify, but I just knew. I knew that I would find her if I followed that feeling, just once."

Harry listened and calculated the outcomes. "Come with me." He started to lead Zach back into the store when Angela began to follow, "Not you, Angela- Zach only."

"How can I possibly trust you, no I'm coming-"

"Angela, stop. I need to do this." Zach didn't turn to look at her, if he did he might come to his sense and realize how dangerous this was.

"But-"

"No. Now, hurry, I won't do this again." Harry and Zach went back into the dark hallway of the store and disappeared from Angela's sight, panicked she ran from to the door of the store and opened it for Brennan and Booth's entrance.

"He took Zach!"

"What?" Booth took his gun from his belt and held it at a low guard position, "Which way did they go?"

"Down the hallway, back there." Angela pointed and then followed Booth and Brennan as they made their way cautiously down the hallway. They reached a dead end and no matter how they searched, they could not find any form of an exit.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

Harry didn't answer, still wondering if he was making the right decision. He removed his apron and placed it on the counter, the store was empty and vastly different from the muggle side. Zach went silent and didn't say a thing as Harry led him outside and down the bustling street that was Diagon Alley.

Harry knew that this was a lot for Zach to take in, and hoped that his judgment was the right one. It seemed as though the young man was taking it well, Harry assumed that his mind was making calculations and trying to come up with some sort of reasonable explanation, maybe he would be able to.

"So, this is?" Zach finally asked at last.

"Magic." Harry replied back simply, though the answer was not simple at all.

"Right," Zach murmured back in wonder while watching groups of people bustle about in odd clothing and going into even odder shops.

Harry stopped in front of a storefront and Zach bumped him from behind, not truly paying attention in all that was going on around him. "If you're ready, you can go in." Harry and Zach looked at each other.

"Magic."

Harry nodded, "Magic." Zach nodded back and entered the shop titled, _Transitions_. The door was wooden with a solid black coat of paint that was so well kept there was scarcely a chip or dent. A bell chimed overhead and Zach found himself in an incredibly normal looking office with cheerily painted (though not obnoxiously so) walls with a receptionist area that contained computers and comfortable looking chairs and couches.

"I'll be right with you!" A voice called from the back room and Zach found his body acting of its own accord, he arrived in front of the receptionist's desk not a moment before she entered from the back storage area, he noted that it was filled with what looked like patient files with the colour and number coding commonly found at dentist and eye doctor locations.

The young woman was petite with possible Italian origins, far back though, Zach noted vaguely. She had dark hair, an up turned nose, and squinty eyes that seemed to be formed too close together, probably a genetic trait that originally stemmed from a deformation. "What can I do for you?" From her vocal tone and influx even Zach could tell that she was not exactly thrilled to be there.

"Magic?" He questioned weakly, his mind still not completely wrapped around the concept.

She stared at him, unimpressed, "Right, here." She passed over a clipboard of white papers and a ballpoint pen. "Go sit, fill this out, and then we'll be right with you."

Automatically Zach took it and sat down, he filled out the generic questions of age, date of birth, name, country of origin, and then odder ones like first unnatural happening in anger, and when that happened, and how had people reacted. This questionnaire continued in this fashion until he had completed both sides and signed his name, both in print and a signature. Handing the clipboard back over to the unhappy female Zach once again returned to his seat.

His mind continued to process the situation; magic existing was not completely out of a logical range. Nothing is impossible, just as nothing was explicitly certain. He could accept that magic did exist, though there must be a genetic disposition to it. The need for an obvious secret society, he had entered through a seemingly wooden wall at the back of a flower shop, showed that it might have some connection to a cult type mentality.

He could assume that Hermione fit into this as a willing member of this cult society, and that she in fact was a magic user or practicer. He stressed against using words such as "witch", "wizard", "mage", "sorcerer", or any other name dictating a magic user in case that these people did not associate themselves with such titles.

The woman called his name out and he, feeling slightly better, stood and followed her to what looked like a small conference room, not unlike the room that Dr. Sweets has for his patient interviews. He sat in a plush chair by the door and inspected the room.

The room was of moderate size, he would state that the room was most likely a rectangle of 20 feet by 25 feet, with the length being slightly longer than the width. The room was moderate in its temperature, which meant some kind of vitalization and climate control. The walls were painted a soft burnt orange colour, with a dark wood chair rail. The floor reflected the chair rail and seemed to be made of the same material. An ornamental area rug took up most of the floor space with the small plush armchair taking up a side and a larger couch along the longer portion of the rug.

The entire wall to his left was filled with books, old and new it seemed. The wall space behind him also housed book shelves, these ones as opposed to the floor to ceiling size ones he had first analyzed, were short most likely only being 32 inches at the height. On top of these bookshelves were various pictures and plants as well as magazines. A center coffee table also housed these items as well as a deck of cards and a small checkers board.

She was sitting with her back to him surrounded by a dark wood office encasement. Her large desk faced front towards him, with shelving and desk space surrounding her on three sides, and taller cabinets directly behind her. She seemed to be typing on a laptop and when he came in, Zach noticed that she had held up a finger to signify to wait for a brief moment. In front of her desk rested a wooden and fabric seat that seemed too delicate to actually sit on, though he noticed slight signs of well and constant use. She spoke.

"I'm sorry I haven't checked your file yet, Pansy just brought it in and so I haven't really been able to check with your situation or your familiarity with the wizarding world. Undoubtably, you wouldn't be here if you didn't have questions, so once I finish with my document I will be all yours."

Zach couldn't find his voice and was unable to answer. It was she, the Hermione that had disappeared and the Hermione that had be pregnant with his child. His heart thudded painfully, seemingly from his emotional pain; he brought a clutched hand to his chest and tried to will away this dreadful feeling.

She spun in her chair, though hadn't looked at him yet, having chosen to pick up his previously filled out clipboard. "Zach." It was a quiet murmur he watched as her eyes, almost fearfully squinted up at him. She placed her clipboard down and was silent, contemplatively so, just as he was.

"I," he started and swallowed, "I missed you."

The silence stretched between them before she finally looked up at him fully and asked, "How did you find me?"

Zach looked at her in apprehension, feeling confusion, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his prized pictures. He stood and walked towards her desk, though with every stepped she leaned further away from him. Hesitantly he placed the pictures down in front of her. "You sent me these."

It was with a shaking hand that Hermione picked up the photos. Gazing at them, she murmured, "It wasn't me who sent these." She dropped them and Zach snatched them up, afraid that if he didn't hold onto them that they would disappear forever.

"You didn't?"

Hermione shook her head, "I can give fairly good guesses as to who did though."

"Harry?" Hermione looked up at him sharply before an exasperated expression bloomed on her face.

"Of course, he always thinks that he knows best. I suppose you should sit." The chair behind him turned of its own accord and Zach jumped, "Sorry!" She exclaimed immediately, "I didn't mean to startle you."

Zach said nothing, but sat.

"I left you out of some misguided ideal that I needed to protect my- our child from what I thought you would believe."

Zach didn't say anything, his eyes solely focused on the pictures clutched in his hands.

"You said that you didn't believe in magic, but here you are." Hermione reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to relieve herself of her anxiety and frustration.

"I wouldn't have. Not then." Zach replied, but stubbornly refused to look up.

"And now?"

"And now," Zach repeated her words, but trailed off. It was obvious that magic was real; obvious that everything he had learned in his lifetime was wrong.

"And now I wish I had never learned the truth."

Hermione's heart shattered completely.

"Oh." She finally replied and they sat in silence.

"I could make this better, you know." Zach looked up, "I could wipe your memory, you would never remember any of this, any of me. I should have done that when I originally left, but" she paused, "I was weak."

They sat in silence for a long time, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Everything I ever learned is wrong."

"No!" Hermione replied vehemently, coming around the desk to kneel in front of him. "Gravity still exists, the laws of physics still exist. Everything you learned still exists."

"But how!" Zach began to cry in earnest.

Hermione held him, "It will take me a long time to explain magic theory, you'll be here for a while."

Zach nodded helplessly against her and she pulled him to stand, together they went to her couch and Zach sat there, broken and unable to cope.

Hermione however was flying around her room grabbing books and diagrams from various locations. Finally they sat, they sat for hours, Hermione talked and Zach listened. Eventually Hermione left to obtain food and send her secretary home for the night and thus giving time for Zach to process and read through a few of the tombs on his own she returned and he looked up at her clearly frightened.

She held up her cloth bags of food with as best of a surrender position as she could manage, "Good old regular Chinese food, I swear!"

They ate together, and it was Hermione's turn to just answer questions and let Zach process things out and talk. They were there well into the evening and it was daylight when the two realized that the night had passed and Zach began to understand the concepts.

"How do you feel?" Hermione asked finally.

"Better?" Zach both answered and questioned. "I'm sorry that I said that I wish I had never found out." Hermione held him.

"It's okay."

"Now what?" He finally asked, and Hermione thought.

"Now, you go home."

Zach looked up at her in alarm. "What?"

"Zach, you need to go home, process things, and then I will come to you." She held his eyes and his hands.

"Promise?"

Hermione smiled, "I promise, but Zach, your coworkers, the ones who came here with you will not remember a thing. They will not remember you receiving these pictures, nor the trip here. There will be no record of it."

"How did you know about them?" Zach asked, too overwhelmed to reply with anything else.

"Harry, he just wants us to have time to make these decisions on our own."

"And if I decide to accept you, accept all of this?"

Hermione age and weariness showed, "Then we will go through the process of reacquainting ourselves with each other, and then only when we've become successful with that, will we bring our daughter into this." Zach looked away, "Zach, please. She is only a child, she needs time to adjust and time to process. I cannot in good conscious introduce you two now and then have you reject us after thought and consideration."

Zach hated it, but she was right. He needed time to think. They stood, and Hermione led him to the door, "Who took care of her tonight?" Zach asked when they were exiting.

"Harry, of course."

Zach broke a tiny, almost microscopic smile, "When I've made my decision, and if it is to be with you. You will inform me of your relationship with him."

Hermione nodded, "Will do."

* * *

**R/R! I know that everyone wanted Zach to jump into Hermione's arms and be forever together and all that good stuff. Personally, and it reflects in my writing, I doubt that he would be so accepting of magic at first. Something that colossal will take some time and I will reflect that in coming chapters.**


	7. Progress

**So I am going through all the stuff I am going to update and looking at the live previews of my story and realized I had a completely finished chapter that just never made it up? Yeah, I know, spaztastic. Sorry! Anywho, I hope you all enjoy, sorry for the eternal wait!**

* * *

One year and another picture later found Zach sitting in his own apartment, close by public transportation as he still refused to drive. He became plainly startled by the knock on his door. He had just moved in not even the evening before and hadn't unpacked a single item, thus his surprise when he opened the door and saw Hermione standing there.

She was there, wearing jeans and an old grey elbow length jumper and had her hair half up and half down in a messy unstyled way that he liked. "A birdy told me you were moving in, and might need some help unpacking."

Zach nodded, for the first time in his life stupidly, and then let her in. They worked tirelessly for hours unpacking and arranging, and Zach began to noticed Hermione working small bits of magic into their work to speed the process. When they finished, much faster than the average couple, it was late and they stood staring at each other.

Finally, unable to think of anything else, he walked her to the door, "Thank you for your help." He said finally.

She nodded silently and stood at the door unsure.

"Maybe you can come by tomorrow, for lunch?" Hermione's face cracked a small smile.

"I'd like that." She left and Zach closed the door behind her. Tomorrow was Sunday, the rest of the staff were planning on coming by around six, so as long as he got her out of there by four no one would notice the other. He turned and looked around his fully furnished and tidy apartment. Sighing, Zach rolled up his sleeves and got to work dutifully repacking a significant portion of his items.

The next morning, promptly at noon a knock occurred on his door. This time Zach was prepared and opened it to let Hermione in. She entered carrying a small house-warming gift of a potted plant. If she noticed that most of their work had been undone sometime in the night, she didn't make a point of stating her findings. Zach did heed her request of having the plant placed on the mantle of his small fireplace.

They sat in the kitchen and ate a light lunch of soup that had been from a can and then warmed in the microwave, Zach was not much of a cook.

They spoke of light things and did not once mention their previous relationship, magic, or their daughter. When Hermione left, the warm fuzzy feeling he used to get around her remained deep in his chest and it was with a wide grin that he later opened the door to greet his co-workers.

Everyone managed to comment on the speedy work he was making of his apartment and about the plant on the mantle, "What Zach, got a new neighbor with a crush?" Hodgins badgered him lightly Zach couldn't manage to fight down a slight blush that got questions flung at him until Angela came to his rescue.

They left finally and it became a constant occurrence for the next few months that Zach would take his lunches out of the Jeffersonian, his co-workers noticed, but never commented to him on his change in demeanor and routine as they did not want to hinder any personal progress he might be making with the mysterious plant giver.

Zach and Hermione were sitting on his couch idly chitchatting about the latest case at the institution when a knock occurred on his door. Zach looked at Hermione in confusion, but her face held no answers. He opened the door and was shocked to find Harry standing there with the smallest and most beautiful thing he had ever seen, "Annette." He breathed, clearly shocked.

Annette stared back at him contemplating this person that Harry had informed her about recently, she finally nodded, he was weird, but he would do. Looking up at Harry she nodded and Harry waved at Hermione, who was still on the couch, and winked at Zach before leaving up the hallway.

Wordlessly, Zach allowed Annette to enter into the apartment and closed the door. Reserved for a child, she meandered over to her mother and sat close to her, but not touching, on the couch, Zach sat across from them in a single chair and stared.

"You are my father." Annette finally told him in a matter-of-fact tone.

Zach nodded, "I am."

Annette inspected him again, "Good."

Something that had unknowingly been sitting in Zach's brain like a tumor seemed to disappear and though illogically, he felt lighter.

"Good."

Their visit was short, Zach wasn't sure that he could handle being with them for long periods of time yet, though he was sure that Annette, despite her age, could handle almost anything with a bland look.

When Zach awoke the next day he found his mantle filled with pictures of Annette and Hermione, along with one picture that hadn't remembered existed: it was a picture of Hermione and Zach in front of the merry-go-round that existed on the Washington Mall. He vaguely remembered Hermione gleefully riding the contraption and that she had been absurdly proud of taking the sea horse like dragon seat, rather than a regular horse.

His day greatly brightened he briskly went about his business getting ready for work.

That night Zach was surprised come home to a warmly lit apartment and a well-cooked meal sitting on his dining table. Hermione just smiled without saying anything and they ate, that night she stayed over, though nothing sexual occurred. Zach was not ready for such a physical commitment after what had happened between them the first time. Trust had to be rebuilt.

Another year passed and it seemed like every night Zach would go to bed with another warm body already under the covers. He had no idea how she managed to lead the double life she was leading, the time zones certainly didn't allow for it, though he suspected it had something to do with a magical artifact known as a "Time-Turner".

One morning Hermione was in nothing but one of Zach's button downs in the kitchen making oatmeal for breakfast when the front door burst open and Seeley Booth entered holding a gun in a steady attacking position. Unable to help it, she screamed and took flight back to the bedroom trying valiantly to hide her scantily clothed appearance, Zach ran in the opposite direction, wearing only pants. The door slammed behind her and Zach and Booth were left looking sheepishly at one another.

"Zach." Brennan entered through the burst door and seemed unperturbed by the state of Zach's apparel. She hugged him.

"What are you doing here," Zach gave them both looks, "In my apartment."

"No time to talk Zach, someone has taken shots on all you squints." Booth started.

"And when you didn't pick up your phone we became concerned and came over to ensure your safety and well-being." Brennan finished.

The door to the bedroom crept open and Hermione exited wearing one of her spare outfits that she had begun to keep in the apartment. Brennan stared at her in surprise before breaking out into a smile. "Hello! I'm Temperance Brennan and assuming from the time of our arrival and the freshness of your clothes I can assume you are Zach's girlfriend, due to your obvious staying the night." She came forward and grandly shook Hermione's hand.

"Hermione." Hermione replied, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Squint, go finished getting dressed and then come on, we've got to get you and your little girlfriend here to the Jeffersonian for safety." Zach gave Hermione an apologetic look before turning back to his room to change. Hermione, meanwhile, was already dressed in nice grey slacks in a knitted cream top; she went back to the kitchen and took off the screaming kettle that she had heated for their breakfast.

Reaching down into one of the bottom cabinets (second from the right) she removed two Tupperware travel bowls and poured the powder and oats from the ceramic bowls that housed the mix into the travel sealables. Booth came up behind her, "You're really just going to bring breakfast with you?" He asked, surprised at her relative calm state through all that had happened.

Hermione shrugged, "I already poured the packets into the bowls, so if I didn't make them it would create waste." She stirred the mixture lightly in each, thankfully the hot water hadn't melted the light plastic of the bowls. Reaching back to the cabinet she took out two separately coloured tops, green and blue, and popped them snuggly onto both. Using the rest of the water in the kettle she fixed two to go mugs of tea and then grabbed two pieces of fruit, banana and orange respectively. Squatting so that her shoes popped off her heels from the awkward position she reached into one of the bottom cabinets and grabbed a black thermal lunch pail and packed it with their breakfast, that chore done she opened the refrigerator and retrieved two brown bag lunches.

Booth shook his head at the overall calm state of this strange woman before glancing impatiently down at his watch, he needed to get everyone back to the safety of the lab before anyone got hurt.

Zach exited his bedroom with two small duffle bags, one an obnoxiously bright yellow colour and one a more muted tone of blue. He dropped them lightly in front of Booth and Bones. "I am making the assumption that you will be having us stay at the Jeffersonian until further notice," He turned back to Hermione, "I took the liberty to pack some things for you." Hermione nodded and got together their food.

Booth and Bones shared a look, strange that it was Bones who noticed something about relationships, but it seemed as though these two had been dating for a much longer period of time than anyone had thought.


	8. Powwow and Peace Making

**I actually found this on my computer the other day. I apologize for not updating. I am a graduate student and life has been hectic for me. Undergraduate work is nothing compared to the work that I do now. But I needed to write today, I needed to get my mind out of my body. I am from Boston, and today has been nothing short of an absolute tragedy. My heart is breaking for my city. That being said, being from Boston I know just how scrappy and how resilient we are. We will recover and next year 30,000 people will run the marathon, rather than 26.5k. Because that's what we do, and that's how we roll.**

* * *

After clearing security and finally arriving in the lab, Zach and Hermione made quick work of heading to his office and placing their possessions into a relatively neat pile in the corner of the room, sans the breakfast. Sitting on the small couch in the glass walled office, the couple tried to ignore the stares that they were receiving from Zach's coworkers.

"I'm sorry." Zach started and Hermione held up her spoon to silence him, while shaking her head.

"There is no reason to be sorry, these types of things happen, especially in your line of work."

Zach's forehead creased with a deep-seated frown and he scooted towards her on the couch so as to hide the lower part of his face from observers, he whispered, "What about Annette? I know you've been leading some kind of double life, how will being cooped up in here affect that?"

It was Hermione's turn to frown and she placed her spoon back down into the oatmeal. "I have been going back and forth using something called a time-turner, however it can't go back more than twenty four hours, as it would affect the time space continuum. I'll have to call Harry, unless he already knows," Zach nodded, Harry usually had a way of knowing these things. "However, I don't have to worry about Annette."

She sighed, "I have been meaning to tell you, in September Annette started going to boarding school."

"Boarding school?" Zach asked, not without some resentment in his voice, even though it had only been two years since refinding one another, Zach still felt as though he should at least be consulted in these types of decisions pertaining to their daughter.

Hermione shook her head, "I know that I should have told you sooner, however it was just an automatic thing, that she would go to this school."

"An automatic thing?" Zach asked, trying to maintain a control on his temper.

"I went to this school." Hermione stated giving him a level headed look, "All her friends go to this school, and all of her relatives, save you have gone to this school."

"And this school is?" Zach prompted.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Zach leaned back into the curve of the couch and thought about all he had learned of the magical world. He should have realized that Annette would go to that school; it was the best of the best in the UK for magic, though not the only school. He immediately felt some shame in almost losing his temper. Hermione could read it on her face.

Hermione spoke, "Our girl is much more level headed than either one of us, sometimes I feel as though I gave birth to a monk rather than to a daughter."

Zach smiled and nodded, Annette had all the age-old wisdom and love of life as some kind of monk in a far off temple. She would not have gotten angry at that situation, and for that he knew that he had to work on his temper more.

"I suppose all we have to do now is wait here then," He paused, "Stay safe and see what happens."

Hermione nodded and put down her spoon in order to grip his arm lightly, "I am sorry about keeping it from you. It was not my intention to once again betray your trust. You are Annette's father, just as much as I am her mother."

"Only biologically," Zach replied gloomily, "Harry or Ron seem to be more-"

"Don't you dare say that Zachary Uriah Addy. I would never want anyone to take your place as her father. And now that we're working things out, now that we are together again you don't ever have to worry about them." Her voice was firm and Zach's heart shuddered.

"But Ron loves you." Zach's tone was desperate and Hermione's heart all but broke at the sound. Putting her food down on the nearby coffee table, Hermione also removed his food from Zach's slack grip. Deliberately, Hermione moved forward and her eyes locked to his, she then held him tightly to her.

"And I love you. I always have, I always will. In my years of being gone I have only dated once. Yes, that was with Ron, however I realized that I didn't want to be with him," She paused, "That I couldn't be with him, because I wasn't being honest with the relationship. That my heart still belonged to you."

Zach pushed his head meekly into her collarbone and gripped her elbows. "Honest?"

Hermione nodded and felt Zach's tension, which had been building for a long time now, release. She had been waiting for this type of conversation to happen, however Zach needed to start it, not her.

Neither one knew how to continue talking after such an emotional moment, thus they both grabbed their dishes and finished their breakfasts in silence. Eventually there was a knock at the office door and the two looked up to see Cam waiting there. "Zach, come on we need you to look over some things, I'm sure your girlfriend here can entertain herself whilst you do some work."

Zach looked at Hermione hesitantly, unsure if he should leave her or not. When Hermione gave him the nod that said she was okay, he stood, somewhat relieved to get away from the tension, and grabbed his white lab coat that was hung over his desk chair and left the office.

Opening her cellphone Hermione placed a few calls to those who needed them. Pansy to reschedule her appointments, Harry to come around and water her plants, and a few other people, she didn't want anyone worrying if this turned into a week-long stay. This chore done, she rummaged around in her yellow duffle before finding and pulling out some patient charts.

Her business, Transitions, was kind of like a family psychologist's office as well as a go to place that helped with quick fixes and explanations. Hermione helped families prepare covers for where their children were going to school, how to exchange muggle money, how to figure out the muggle to magical mailing systems, get all their needed materials, and even transportation to and from the magical world.

Her secretary, Pansy Parkinson had come to work at Hermione's business as a way of punishment. A lifetime servitude helping muggles and muggleborn find their way in the wizarding world. The girl wasn't that bad, in the way that some poisonous snakes aren't that bad. She was merely misguided as a youth and unfortunately; nothing much was going to change that now. Hermione was there to monitor the woman's actions.

It was a shame that no place like Hermione's business existed before. Her transition to the magical world had not been an easy one, thus inspiring her to help make the way easier for others.

She could definitely appreciate what Zach was going through. He had recently become a parent, and on top of that, a muggle parent to a magical child. Hermione worked through case files until she was once again no longer alone. Zach collapsed down onto the couch beside her with a groan.

"Tough time?" She asked not looking up, she wanted to finish this particular case.

"I find it difficult to work with you being so close." He admitted in a matter-of-fact statement. Hermione's insides squeezed and turned in delight.

She leaned her body against him, "I know that you don't realize it- but you can be very romantic at times."

She could feel his smile, "I am getting better at meaning such affections."

Hermione's pen stilled and she glanced up at him, "You knew you were saying such things?"

He nodded, "I am wooing you."

She grinned. "Wooing?"

Zach nodded, "I have ever intention of wooing you and then marrying you."

Hermione thought about pulling away, but immediately rejected the idea. Zach was making commitments to her, and even if they weren't ready for such a big move.

"Yes, you will. Eventually."

Zach placed an arm around her experimentally, if not with slight confidence. "Yes, eventually."

This reprieve was short lived and Hermione was once again left alone until the door was shoved open and a woman with dark hair entered.

"You are dating Zach." Hermione glanced up at the declaration.

"I am." Hermione affirmed.

"I'm Angela." The woman sat down on the couch next to Hermione, a little too close for comfort in Hermione's opinion.

"Hermione."

Angela squealed in a very stereotypical girl-type fashion before nearly jumping up and down in her seat. "How long have you two known each other?"

Hermione shrugged. "For a very long time. We were old friends, and something more just grew from there." It was just enough truth for it to not be a lie, and Hermione was content with this.

Angela made another girl sound before taking Hermione into a deep hug. "I'm so happy to see him with someone. You know, he's a very special man around here- we would hate to see him hurt in any way, shape, or form."

Hermione wanted to be offended, however she was slightly charmed by Angela's kind and caring attitude towards her lover. It was a wonderful thing to see Zach supported and so unconditionally loved by his coworkers, and even friends.

"I have no intention of hurting Zach. As I said, we've known each other for a long time." She paused, "for over a decade. He's one of the most important people in my life."

"So, you're in it for the long run?"

Hermione was a patient woman, however her patience had gone far enough with the friendly interrogation. "I'm not going to answer that right now. That is a private conversation for Zach and I, and you should respect that."

Angela pulled back, seeming to be in a place between shock and understanding.

"I'm sorry." Her tone was part apology and part offensive.

Hermione sighed; she couldn't make an enemy out of his friends. "I'm sorry as well. I'm under a lot of stress right now. I don't mean to come off like I did."

Angela seemed to relax, like an affronted bird slowly lowering its feathers. "I understand. This all must be such a new and different situation for you."

Hermione made a face. "Yes, definitely different." Normally she was on the front line, not being huddled into a room to be kept safe, and to add insult to injury, she was being protected by muggles.

Angela patted her on the knee before standing to go back to work. "I understand. We'll talk later. I'm sure that we're going to be spending a lot more time together before this is over."

Hermione frowned as Angela left. "I hope not."

* * *

**I hope that you've enjoyed this short chapter. I hope that all of you are safe and are dealing with this tragedy.**

**Cheers,**

**iBless!**


	9. Prodigious

**So I thought I would shoot off this short little tidbit as a way to get back into the fic. I recently started watching Bones again and am ready to continue. My life recently had me moving from Maine to Atlanta and then back to Maine in a span of a few months. I am nine months away from earning some shiny little letters that go next to my name. It is going to be a lot of work, however I am ready for it. I hope that you enjoy this chapter as I truly enjoyed writing it. Look for more soon. I think that this is the fic that I would like to finish next. Enjoy.**

* * *

Hermione leaned back on the blow up mattress and felt herself melt seamlessly into Zach's arms. Even now she could not get over just how wonderful this made her feel. That she was finally with the person that she loved above all else (excluding her daughter) and that he returned her affections. Leaning up she places a few feather light kisses along his jaw line and felt his body's response, a slight shudder that gave her nothing but personal confidence.

"If we weren't in such a public location those types of kisses would get you into quite the sexual situation." He murmured to her as his arms sneaked around her waist more tightly.

Hermione grinned. "Bold words."

She felt rather than saw Zach shrug, "I've been with you long enough to have confidence in our relationship. Just wait, another few months and we'll be engaged."

"Oh, really?" Hermione mused, though internally she was very pleased. His words lit a fire in her like no one else. "And if I were to say 'no' to your advances?"

Again Zach shrugged. "You could, but you wont'. You would want a stable home for our children."

"Children, huh?" Hermione asked as she rubbed her nose against the very small amount of chest hair that poked out of his nightshirt.

Zachary nodded. "I assume that you would like more than one, as would I."

Hermione made a pleased noise and kissed him on his chest. "You are getting very good at wooing me, Mister Addy."

"I am simply stating things that I believe you would enjoy hearing, that are also true, and finally things that I believe I would like to hear."

"So, you want children?" Hermione asked.

Zach nodded. "If we were to have a boy, I would like his name to be Peter." There was a pause, "Peter Pan was my favourite literary character as a child."

With a shake of her head, Hermione frowned. "I'm afraid we can't use that name. Peter is the name of the man who betrayed Harry's parent's location when they were in hiding."

Zach made an 'ah' noise. Though, personally it would not perturb him, he knew that Hermione and her friends would have a large amount of difficulty separating the hated man from his name. "How about Silas?"

Hermione thought about it for a bit before giving Zach a squeeze. "That sounds like an absolutely lovely name. Annette and Silas."

"Why did you choose Annette, if I may ask?" Zach questioned curiously.

Hermione shrugged. "My mother wanted my first daughter to be named after her. I would never name one of my children Darcy, however I did remember that her baptized name was Annette."

There was a nod. "A sound decision." They kissed again.

Twenty feet away Angela and Hodgin's blow up mattresses were inches away from one another and they shared the same cute, but excited look.

"They're talking about marriage and kids." Angela whispered to her colleague and Hodgin's nodded.

"Who knew the guy had it in him. I thought that he was almost all brain."

Angela paused. "Almost all. But he's been steadily changing over the last few years." She paused again, thinking. "Do we really know how long they have been dating? She told me that they were good friends, and that she and Zach have known each other for over a decade."

"She's known him longer than we have?" Hodgin's asked slightly offended as if someone had taken a huge honor from him."

Angela shrugged. "That's just what she told me." There was the quite sound of a few more kisses and whispers before the main lab floor space went quiet. After a few more minutes Angela rolled over and away from the man in the next bed. "Night, Hodgins, sleep tight."

Hodgins sighed as the woman that he was in love with slept in another bed, away from him. "Night Angela." How often was he envious of Zach? Not many, but right now those feelings burned higher and hotter than ever.

When Zach woke up in the middle of the night a few days later he found himself in an empty bed. They were still holed up in the Jeffersonian, though they were close to cracking the case. It turns out they had been targeted because of a case they had been working on. Now, it was only a matter of time before they caught the killer.

Something banged in the distance and both Zach and Booth shot up in their beds. They made eye contact and silently stood before moving towards the sound. Once they were close enough Booth began to talk to Zach.

"Go back to bed, I'll handle whatever this is."

Zach firmly shook his head and grabbed a pole off of one of the tables. It was normally used to lift boxes from high shelves, however it would serve as a suitable weapon in a pinch. Booth, on the other hand was sporting his Smith and Weston. "I can't do that, Hermione could be in trouble."

They continued to make their way slowly down the hall, further and further away from the main room. "She wasn't in bed with you?" Booth asked.

Zach shook his head. "No. When I woke she was gone."

"Zach, really." Booth stopped and put a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Go back to the main room. I'll find her."

Zach stared up into his friend's eyes. "I can't do that. I love her."

"Love is all well and good." Booth began to say, however Zach interrupted him.

"She's the mother of my child, Booth. I have to keep her safe or I don't know what I would tell our daughter. It would kill her." Zach paused. "And me."

Booth was silent in shock. Since when did Zach have a kid? "Are you being serious?"

Zach reached under his shirt and pulled out the locket that he always wore. In it was a smaller version of the first photo he had ever received of his daughter. Cracking open the container he showed the internal contents to Booth. "Her name is Annette." Zach told the FBI agent with much pride.

Booth stared down at the child who was probably three in the photo. Oh, God. What had they not realized about Zach? How had they not realized he had a child? How long had this relationship with Hermione been going on?"

"Just checking." Booth said with a gulp. "She's not your wife, right? We didn't miss that fact either?"

Zach laughed despite the grave situation. "No, but sometime soon. It's been a long time coming." Another sound occurred ahead of them and Booth turned back around and raised his gun.

"This conversation isn't over, Zach." He informed his friend. "Not even close." With that being said Booth led the way down the increasingly darkening hallway in hopes of finding Hermione.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review. I feel as though this one stayed so perfectly in character I was so very pleased. Were you all surprised that I updated? I do love this story, and I've never hit a block. It is more of just finding the time. Anywho,**

**Cheers,**

**iBless!**


End file.
